A Frenchman in London
by JeremyX
Summary: While taking down the Black Cobras, our hero Jeremy Belpois notices the Cobras' link with a terrorist group with ties to a secret British military troupe... Hellsing meets Code Lyoko for the first time! Please R&R! ON HIATUS, SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Temari insistred that I at least give you the first chapter of this story, since she begged for me to make it in the first place... This is also one of my series about Jeremy Belpois, but in a world from a more... mature series.

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko and Hellsing belong to MoonScoop and Kohta Hirano respectively, not to me.**

* * *

A Frenchman in London

Chapter I – The Secret Forces

As soon as I exited the boarding tunnel, I entered the vast, open area of the London Royal Airport, which was very beautiful in terms of its architecture and its various portraits and statues. One thing that would not be beautiful to me would be to let my presence here be known. After all, a Frenchman going to England is all too often just asking for a quick and painful death.

In case you just tuned in to my little adventures, I'm Jeremy Belpois, better known by my escapades with a digital world known as Lyoko created by a scientist named Waldo Schaffer. I have also been dating his daughter, Aelita for a few months now, even though we met because of Lyoko about three years ago. What you might not know about me, if you never read my other chronicles, is that I am actually a member of France's national security force, better known as the Gendarme Nationalé. Not so long ago, I fought and conquered a ruthless organization that consisted of Nazis, Jihad Muslims, Soviet Communists, French Revolutionaries, and just about every political and religious zealot group in history that sought to conquer the world.

While taking down their assets, I noticed one that had been recently been sighted often in England, in connection with another secret coalition, so I decided to take a little trip there to see what was going down there, so to speak. However, I obviously had to disguise myself, as I did not want to be discovered as a Frenchman in England, since they don't take kindly to us "Frenchies." The feeling's mutual, of course.

So, there I was, minding my own business, wondering who I was sent to find, and where he or she would be, when I noticed that the airport was less, shall I say, dense than I expected. I say 'dense' because there was nobody there, except for the airport crew, which no one paid any close attention to. However, I noticed one of them paying very close attention to me. It was a woman at the airport deli, dressed in a flight attendant uniform, with long brown hair. But the strangest part was that, for a brief moment, I thought I saw here brown eyes flash a bright shade of red as she looked at me. Then again, I have seen stranger sights these past few months. Just then, at that moment, she waved at me in a way that invited me to the counter. So, reluctantly, I walked over to the deli and sat down in one of the bar chairs.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"How's about I get you a drink on the house, kid?" she asked me, in a somewhat seductive way.

"Um, I don't drink alcohol," I said, "but I would like some water."

With that, she smiled, in a rather creepy way, and said, while getting my beverage, "You new here?"

"Yes," I answered hesitantly. Just then, I smelled a stench I knew all too well: the stench of newly dead bodies and…of fresh blood. What was more was that I could tell that the smell of blood came from in front of me, but I couldn't believe what I thought.

_Ridiculous,_ I thought to myself, _she's just a deli counter waitress. Besides, blood doesn't show up on humans unless they're bleeding, and she's clearly fine._ Unfortunately for me, I forgot to hide my Police badge, and the minute she saw it on my shirt, she dropped the glass and suddenly lunged at me, shouting,

"You dirty French street rat!"

I dodged just in time, and noticed her jumping over the counter to face me. It was then that I got a real shock. When she smiled again at me, her canines were suddenly longer and sharper than I saw before, and her eyes were red and bloodshot.

"No," I said, refusing to believe my eyes. "That's impossible! Vampires don't exist!" I admittedly panicked for a moment, falling to the floor, then did the one thing that anyone would have done, given the circumstances: fight like hell for my life. I quickly reached for the gun at my side and fired at her lung. But then, no sooner had the bullet pierced her skin, than the hole sealed up, as it had never been. The vampire laughed.

"Normal guns don't work on us vampires, you silly little boy," she said coolly. Suddenly, before either of us had a chance to think, a large hole ripped open in her chest, she gave out an unearthly shriek, and fell to the floor, dead (or re-dead, I suppose). I looked up to see who had fired that shot and noticed a tall figure, holding a smoking gun, by which I realized he was the shooter. He had a large red overcoat, a wide-brimmed hat in the same shade of red, and thick glasses that shone orange from my viewpoint.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," I said, getting to my feet. He didn't say anything in response, but from the left, a baggage handler suddenly charged at me, with a drawn gun, shouting,

"You'll pay for that, you little brat!"

Before I fully knew what was happening, his whole head exploded before he got within a meter (or three feet) of me. I turned again and saw a young woman in a yellow skintight uniform with a large gun, which was really more like a cannon than a gun, and I knew that she had shot the baggage handler. Since he also had sharpened canines and a smell of blood about him, I realized he was also a vampire.

"Sorry," the woman stated to the second dead body, "but it seems I fired my warning shot into your head."

The tall one turned to her and lowered his head as if he was scolding her. "No time for pounding yourself on the chest, police girl," he said, in a very low-pitched voice, which was almost as dark as the night itself. She furrowed her brow at that comment, and then both of them turned to me.

"Are you all right there, boy?" the woman asked, with a British accent.

"Uh, just fine," I said, still struggling to come to grips with my present situation.

"Don't worry," she said, "I was like that with my first vampire. You'll get used to it eventually."

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrow. "How did you know it was a vampire?"

"Well, killing 'em is kinda our job, kid," she answered. "Why do you ask?"

Just then, I noticed the crest on the left sleeve of the woman's uniform. It was a red coat of arms with the words, "HELLSING: ON A MISSION FROM GOD" on it. I then remembered the details of my mission.

"You're agents of the Hellsing organization, are you not?" I barked. "I need to see Sir Hellsing at once!"

The tall one looked down at me and furrowed his brow. "What business would you have with my master, child?"

I looked at him sharply, because I don't take kindly to being called 'kid', given that I'm now fifteen years old. "I have a business concerning the safety of your country and mine, as well as the rest of the world, so I'd like it if you could lead me to Sir Hellsing as quickly as possible, mister…"

"Alucard," he finished for me. "What makes you think we need or want your help, Jeremiah Marquis Belpois?"

I jumped. "How do you know my name?"

He grinned. "Because it's on your luggage, and you just told me it was."

"What's with the attitude to the kid, master?" the woman asked her companion.

"He's a Frenchman, police girl," he replied, "and they don't come here for vacation, they come here for war."

"That's partially right, Mister Alucard," I said, "but I came here to prevent a war, not start one. Now could you please take me to Sir Hellsing? There is an enigmatic group that comes up with the Hellsing organization and I need to know more about how Hellsing is connected with this organization and how they connect with a very infamous criminal enterprise in my country."

"What's it called?" the woman asked.

"I heard that it's called…Millennium." I answered.

The woman looked shaken when I said this, and Alucard cocked his head at me.

"All right, there's no way some street kid would know all this." he growled. "You're not just some plain old kid, so who exactly are you?"

I narrowed my eyes as he said that, but I controlled myself. "You're right. I'm not. I am Captain Jeremiah Marquis Belpois, of the Gendarme Nationalé. I was sent here to investigate a connection between this Millennium and a group of criminals called the Black Cobras."

"Black Cobras?" the woman said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a long story, miss…" I started.

"It's Seras," she said, "Seras Victoria."

"Seras," I repeated. "My agency has had a history with a criminal syndicate known as the Black Cobras, which consist of almost every sinister group in history and in the present all mashed up into one. Ever since World War II, they've been involved with the worst of the worst: Nazis, Communists, Taliban Muslims, you name it."

"Whoa," she remarked. "They sound pretty dangerous."

"They are," I confirmed, "but we have stopped them every time, though it was never easy. While I was freezing off their assets after I stopped them for the fourth time about half a year ago, I traced one of their assets to this location. That asset is Millennium. I noticed its connections with Hellsing, which I had heard of in my spare time, so I decided to ask for your master's assistance in this little matter."

Alucard smirked. "Well, well, well. A Frenchman with honor and a sense of duty. Not a very common sight in these times, particularly in this place. Very well, I will take you to my master Hellsing. I hope, for your sake, that you are correct I your assumptions about this organization's connection with Millennium."

I nodded, and followed the pair to a military-grade vehicle that was waiting outside the airport. After a long and quiet drive, I noticed a house - no, more like a small castle - in the distance. Alucard sighed deeply. "Home sweet home, boy." By this, i ealize that this was the headquarters of the Hellsing organization, as well as the home of the Hellsing family. There were two surprises that awaited me at the Hellsing HQ.

First, combining all the buildings together, the whole headquarters was as big as the main headquarters for the Gendarme Nationalé. I noticed a large plaque in front of the main building with the words, "HELLSING CREED: IN THE NAME OF GOD, IMPURE SOULS OF THE LIVING DEAD SHALL BE BANISHED TO ETERNAL DAMNATION. AMEN." The flag of England, the Union Jack, flew on the top the main building's flagstaff, and the Hellsing flag flew below it. It was a deep shade of crimson, and the crest I saw on Seras' uniform was the crest on the flag. I saw countless soldiers marching over almost every square inch of the property, all armed to the teeth and following strict commanders. These guys clearly were not just a small rag-tag militia. These were an extremely well trained and highly organized people dedicated to this grand plan of theirs that was still unclear to me.

Secondly, when I looked at Alucard during our trip to this location, I noticed his teeth were elongated in a similar manner to the vampires that attacked me at the station. I turned to Seras, and she nodded.

"Yes, Jeremy," she said, "He's a vampire, too. So am I." She showed me her set of fangs as well. "He's my master. He saved me by turning me into a vampire after I was attacked by a priest-turned-vampire." I decided, based by her dejected look after she said this, that I should not bring up the subject again.

Finally, when I actually met 'sir Hellsing,' I discovered that 'he' was only called such because of 'his' command of the organization. The leader of Hellsing, Integra, was in fact a woman, but the casual observer would think of her as a man because of her steel-hard expression that conveyed an iron will. I observed all of this as she looked at me coldly from behind her desk.

"Yes, I know of these Black Cobras," she said. "So, you say they have a connection with Millennium."

I struggled with the words, due to my awkwardness about the whole paranormal situation, but I nodded my head. She sighed and took out a cigar, lighted it, gave off a puff of smoke, and continued to look over my report, which was laid out on her desk.

"Captain Jeremiah Marquis Belpois," she read the résumé aloud, "special agent of the French Department of INTERPOL, 6th Division, 216th order of King St. Louis, Second-in-Command of the French National Guard, also known as the French Secret Service, or Gendarme Nationalé. First joined military service at age 10, succeeded in crippling the enemy's power in what was referred to as the Third Cobra War in 2003, rejoined service four years later to engage in the Fourth Cobra War of 2007, which resulted in the deaths of both the Cobra's founder, Kirk Fromm, and its current leader, Geraldo Danzkhi."

She leaned back in her chair and puffed another cloud of smoke. "Sending children to war," she sighed, "what is this world coming to?"

"I joined the force to save my father and my country," I stated, "so please save your pity."

She looked up at me, and then grinned. "Quite the spirit. I like that. I just might, son." She added under her breath, "He's kind of like me," but I made no visible reamrk to this.

I decided to ask her, "Sir Integra, concerning your, er, 'employment', how do you ensure that they are properly ministered?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"To put it bluntly," I said, motioning to Alucard who was behind me with his back turned, "how do you feed _him_?"

In response, he turned and I saw him drinking a bag of medicinal blood with a yellow plastic drinking straw. As soon as he noticed my gawking at him, he stopped and said, "What?"

"Question answered," Integra said.

At that moment I heard a voice ring out, with a heavy French accent,

"Monsieur Hellsing! We have completed our mission, and zoze phony-baloney vampires are all dead-" the person saying this stopped when he saw me. I noticed that the speaker was a tall man, in his early twenties, with an untidy mop of brown hair, and an eye patch over his left eye. I took another look at his uniform, which was not like the other Hellsing agents', and then suddenly realized who he was.

"You're Pip Bernadotte, right?" I asked. "From the Flying Geese?"

"_Oui_," he responded. "And you must be…?"

"Jeremy Belpois," I answered, at which he snapped his fingers.

"Zat's it!" he said. "I remember! You're Michael's boy! Good to see you again, _mon capitan_."

"That's right," I said, and added irritably, "You 'borrowed' my dad's private military helicopter five years ago, and you never mentioned it again, much less gave it back."

"Oh," his face fell. "I suppose you want it back now, right?"

"Yes." I said icily.

"Well," he shrugged, with his hand behind his back, "it kinda got blown up a teensy little bit on my last mission."

I stamped my foot, ran over to him, and grabbed his jacket. "YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THOSE PRIVATE MILITARY-GRADE HELICOPTERS COST?" I shouted, shaking him fiercely.

"Uh…" he said, blankly, "two mercenary jobs?"

"Yes." I said, with my face tight. Alucard chuckled.

"I'm starting to take a liking to you, Frenchie," he said. "You've got quite the spunk."

Just then, a middle-aged man in a white dress shirt and a black vest, with a monocle in his left eye came up and presented a sheet of paper to Integra and said,

"There is a situation in Cambridge, Sir Integra. An artificial vampire has been sighted there, amassing an army of ghouls to take the school and the city. Reports indicate that Section XIII of the Vatican has also been informed of this and has already sent an agent to Cambridge without authorization of Her Majesty or His Holiness."

Integra tensed, and then pounded her fist on the desk. "Damn those Iscariots. They've gone too far this time. Cambridge is English territory, and I will not have those Catholic scum in Protestant land." As I was Catholic myself, I cringed a little at this. Alucard, however, grinned wildly.

"What are your orders, my master?" I looked at him, and I was starting to become very terrified, because something about him suddenly seemed very different. He seemed…older and darker. "Shall I kill them? Wipe them from the earth? Ground them to dust? Just give me the orders…Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

Those words alone filled me with unease like I had never felt before. Integra got up out of her chair and responded, with the same solid look,

"Search and destroy. Leave no trace behind. And if the Vatican is truly there…then your orders remain the same."

Alucard laughed like a maniac. "Of course, my master. Your wish is my command."

Integra held her hand up. "Also, take the boy with you. He needs the exercise, and he needs to know about Millennium and these idiotic creations of theirs."

Noticing me, the old man turned and bowed. "Forgive me for intruding on an introduction, master Integra."

"You're just fine, Walter," Integra assured. "Jeremy, this is my family butler and a former Hellsing operative, Walter C. Dornez. Walter, this is Jeremy, a French military genius and an agent sent here by his agency to cut ties with his land and Millennium."

Walter grinned. "Well then, I wish you the best of luck, master Jeremy."

"Thank you, Mr. Dornez," I bowed in return. I turned to Alucard and Seras, nodded, and turned to Pip.

"Sir Hellsing, if I may, I would like one request for my joining Alucard and Miss Victoria on this mission."

"And that is?" she asked.

"I want his private helicopter." I said, pointing at Pip. He gasped, and looked at Integra, shocked, but Integra nodded.

"Not fair!" he shrieked. "Do you have any idea how much it cost to make zat thing?"

I looked at him intently. "A military expedition?" I said, mimicking him.

"_Oui_," he glowered, in a small voice.

"Very well, then." Integra confirmed, and then pressed a button on her office phone's voice system.

"Get _Monsieur _Pip's helicopter ready for transport to Cambridge," she said.

"_At once, Sir Hellsing,_" the agent at the other line responded.

With that, the three of us charged out the doors to Integra's office, and I was about to embark on my first mission for the famous Hellsing organization. And, for the sake of my land and theirs, I was determined to succeed.

* * *

Here's for Hellsing and Code Lyoko! Sorry, but I don't have Chapter 2 ready yet, and I want the others to be done before that, so this'll have to do for now. But look on the bright side: I'll have that moch more in store for you when I finish my other stories! So, until next time...

-JeremyX out!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter two, for those who couldn't get enouhg of the idea of Jeremy fighting with Alucard!I lost a bet with my sister, Temari Uzaku, and ended up having to watch the entire 4th Hellsing OVA, but I desired to make Chapter II because of that, so it all worked out!**

**Also, nether she nor I own Code Lyoko or Hellsing, or else she'd marry Alucard and I'd kill him before he could do anything funny. Ha ha.**

* * *

Chapter II: False Prophets and History Revived

The helicopter ride to Cambridge was a surprisingly quiet one. I reached into one of my pockets and started to play around with a spring-loaded prop knife that Odd gave me, just so I wouldn't get terribly bored. Seras noticed and looked at it, intrigued.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's a prop knife." I said. "The blade is plastic, and it retracts into the hilt, which is good if you're a movie maker wanting to make a good special effect. My friend, Odd, let me hold into it, because he said it's like a good luck charm for him."

Almost at once, Alucard snatched the knife out of my hand and looked at it rather precariously. "Good luck. Preposterous," he said, while poking the blade into the handle repeatedly, "And what good is a knife if you can't use it?"

I snatched it back. "Sheesh, and I thought Ulrich had no sense of humor." As soon as I said this, the pilot speaker crackled to life, blaring,

"Master Alucard, Miss Victoria, Agent Belpois, we will be arriving in Cambridge in a matter of seconds. We are now descending as we are approaching our destination."

Alucard grinned. "Almost showtime, kiddies." Seras and I growled a little, but we kept our heads. The copter lurched a bit as we went from 5000 to 2000 kilometers, or from 3105 to 1242 miles, rather quickly, but we were able to steady ourselves. Within a few minutes, the copter landed and when we emerged, I could see fields and forests as far as I could see.

In case you're wondering, we were nowhere near the city's famous university, but I had no time to think about details like that, for out of nowhere, my war instincts kicked in, and I spun around to see what appeared to be a zombie. I was initially freaked out, as anyone would be, but then in noticed something was different about this zombie from what I had read in books and seen in the movies. It was not decayed or decaying in the least. In fact, it didn't even look dead. Just then, my new find lurched at me, and I instinctively fired into his lung, and he dropped dead right there. Alucard turned to me, and smirked.

"Not bad for a rookie, Frenchman," he said curtly, "but there are plenty more ghouls where that one came from, and they'll keep coming until…"

His last words stopped short as a shadow cast over the field. We all turned to see a very neatly dressed college professor, smiling at us, but it was a sort of smile that people give in the movies right before they shoot your face off. That instinct proved correct as be barred his teeth, lined with vampiric fangs, and charged at us, roaring. Seras charged her cannon, Alucard and I readied our guns, but before either of us got a shot, the vampire's head fell from his neck before our eyes, and his body collapsed to the ground before it got within two meters of us, which would be just over two yards. For a long time none of us could move. While Seras and I were perplexed as to what transpired, Alucard growled very deeply, like he new what was coming. I followed his glance, and soon saw that he did know the cause of the vampire's decapitation.

Someone else was on the field of battle with us. Though he did not look very old, his face was a mix of battle scars and wrinkles, either from wildly grinning too much, or from age, or possibly both. He had one very noticeable scar on his left cheek, and his hair was a very unkempt blonde crew cut. He had large wire-frame glasses, which covered his emerald green eyes, and he was wearing a long black priest's robe with a cross necklace. He had white gloves with crosses stitched on them, and those gloves held two drawn bayonets. One of the crosses on his gloves said, "Speak with the Dead," and the other said, "Jesus Christ is in Heaven."

I didn't know who this guy was, but Seras looked scared, while Alucard looked both amused and irritated at the same time.

"What are you doing here, Judas priest?" Alucard grumbled.

"Mae purpose here should be quote obvious, ye fell monster," the man replied with a very thick Scottish accent. "Ah've been sent to carry oot the mission of the noble Iscariot organization." As he said this, he crossed his bayonets in the shape of the Christian cross, and continued his speech, but in a much more gravely tone. "We of the Iscariot are God's soldiers of divine punishment, sent to eradicate all heathens, pagans, and blasphemers from the face of the earth, and to send all unholy monsters to eternal damnation. AMEN."

I was still confused for a while, but then something clicked in my mind.

"You're that Section XIII from the Vatican, the Iscariot organization!" I shouted. "And you're the famous 'Paladin', Father Alexander Anderson!"

"And whit's that to ye," Anderson barked, "Ye Hellsing scum?"

"Hey!" I yelled back, "I am not from Hellsing! I am Lieutenant Colonel Jeremiah Marquis Belpois of the French Secret Service, 216th Order of King St. Louis, 4th Division, and as I am also a distinguished member of the French branch of the Roman Catholic Church, I kindly ask that you address me as such."

"Whit?" At this, the priest looked surprised for a moment, then grinned slightly, and then almost dropped his swords, as he cracked up in a fit of raucous laughter.

"_Ye're_ the great Jeremy Belpois?" he gasped, laughing so hard he nearly fell over. "Ah thought that a war hero would look like a real war hero, not a wee little boy!"

I steamed a little at this. "Hey!" I yelled. "Just because I'm fifteen doesn't mean I'm weak! I've lived through more intense situations than you could care to even imagine!"

"Well, ah'm nut here fer ye, Belpois," Anderson said, and then glared at Alucard. "Ah'm here fer _him._"

Alucard grinned. "Well, since you've completed my mission for me, and shamed the name of Hellsing and the Crown in the process by trespassing on English soil, I don't see why I shouldn't have a little fun with you, Judas priest."

I could see Alucard charge at Anderson with his guns drawn, and both began to clash violently. It was all swords and bullets for the next few minutes. What happened in it, I could never fully recall. All I remembered was Anderson slicing at Alucard, and Alucard firing at the priest. Seras kept a large bit of distance from the two, and I saw Anderson being shot clean in the head, after which he stopped for a few seconds. I presumed he was dead, but then he grinned wildly.

"It's goin' tae take moore than that to take me oot, ye Black Magician of Hellsing!"

Needless to say, I was terrified. How could this guy not be dead after clearly being shot in the head? I took another look, then the bullet oozed out of his forehead, and then even the hole disappeared as if it had never been. Something about this priest and his business here really got me thinking, and when I did, something popped into my head that I had to make known.

"Wait a minute!" I shouted at Seras, "If you're from the Vatican, then isn't your being here a violation of your treaty to stay out of Hellsing territory?"

"Well, that's only if he starts conducting Iscariot business on Hellsing territory, Jeremy," Seras elaborated, while maintaining a safe distance from Alucard and Anderson. "Other than that, it's perfectly legal. But since he just killed the vampire that we were supposed to kill, he did violate the treaty. That's why he and Master are fighting."

"Well, ah didn't come here for a fight, as much as ah'd love to pound ye heathens into the ground," Anderson said, retracting his bayonets into his cassock, and pulling out a note. "Ah came to give ye this." He pinned the note to the ground with one of his swords, and turned away. "Now leave before ah lose the will to suppress the urge to kill all o' ye." He gave one final look to me.

"Lieutenant?" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Ah wood advise ye tae watch yer neck around these… creatures," he said before walking away. I stood there, confused for a while, before I looked at the note. It said that Sir Hellsing and about every important military leader in Britain were getting together by order of Her Majesty, who personally asked me to come in this letter for "security's sake, and for the sake of one of our parties, Vatican Section XIII."

"It seems," I said, "that we've been invited to a get-together from Her Majesty."

"The Queen wants to see us?" Seras asked.

"Sir Hellsing, the Round Table Members, and even the Iscariots will be there," I added. "Her Majesty personally requests your attendance, Alucard, along with mine."

He smiled. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it, Your Majesty?"

I was unsure of his remark, but I continued, "We should get back to the chopper."

"Right," Seras agreed. "Are you ready, master?"

"Let's go, kids," he said.

When we arrived, the table was lined with the twelve members of the Round Table, Britain's secret conference group, Sir Integra, and a man about twenty-nine years old with a purple vest over a white dress shirt, and with an expression of contempt around these British people. I could tell this because he was looking at each person in the room, even at Her Majesty who sat in a shadowed spot at the far end, with a look of disdain and displeasure, like he felt that he was better than them. Then I remembered his face, and realized who he was.

His name was Enrico Maxwell, and he was a bishop who was not smiled upon in the high ranks of the Vatican, not just of his leadership of the Iscariot, but of his attitude to any non-Catholics, particularly the Protestants. He also bore a deep hatred of England, probably because it was once the most Pro-Protestant and Anti-Catholic nation in the world. I remembered one time my dad said he heard him publicly say when he was invited to our house that he wished that all the Protestants and everyone in England would "drop dead and go to Hell." Seeing him notice me, I quickly straightened my face and kept walking on, but unfortunately for me, he called out to me.

"Ah, I thought I've seen you before," he said gleefully, beckoning to me. "Jeremy, it's good to see a soul like you here. You do remember me, yes?"

"How could I forget you, Father?" I said, sarcastically happy.

"You know him, Jeremy?" Seras asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "He's the one who confirmed me, after all."

"Huh?" Seras gawked. "He did?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Anderson also was the one… who baptized me in Notre Dame."

"ANDERSON BAPTIZED YOU?!" Seras shouted, but then slapped her hand over her mouth when she remembered where she was.

"Remember your place, police girl," Alucard growled, glaring daggers at Seras. She then shrank into her seat at the table while everyone just looked on confused. Alucard then removed his glasses and bowed deeply to Integra.

"We have returned, my master," he said.

"Glad you three could join us," Integra said. "Her Majesty awaits you, my servant."

Alucard grinned widely and walked down the hall slowly, and then stopped at the top of the stairs behind the table, kneeling before a high-backed chair with the shadowed figure of Her Majesty sitting in it.

"It's been a long time, vampire," a thin wispy voice rang out softly. "Come closer, let me look at you.

Alucard moved a few centimeters closer to the chair, and the Queen raised her hands out to touch his pale face.

"It's unbelievable, Alucard," she said. "All this time you haven't aged a day. Time has not been so kind to me, unfortunately. Can you believe how quickly I have become an old woman?"

"In my eyes," Alucard replied, "I can still see the same spirited young woman from fifty years ago. In fact, time has made you even more beautiful, Your Highness."

I could tell that Her Majesty smiled a bit. "Proceed with your report, vampire."

Alucard turned his head to face the table, and when he did I felt as if an air of fear and horror blow through the room.

"Sixty-three years ago," he started, "A deranged Nazi major named Montana Max attempted to breed a vampire army. Walter and I laid waste to their operation."

Suddenly, I realized I'd heard of the name from my grandpa. He once mentioned a crazy Nazi when he was fighting in the World War II, and he mentioned something about 'unholy soldiers' and 'mad science mixed with the occult.' I looked back in surprise, and noticed Walter give a grin as Alucard mentioned this.

"However, it seems they simply refused to die. They have returned, replenished their numbers and are ready to resume and complete their original mission. That's what Millennium truly is: The Last Battalion."

Everyone in the room but Integra, Walter, Maxwell, and I shuddered.

"I guess Mr. Tublacain's thirst of blood must haf given us avay," a new young voice rang out in a light German accent. "Zhe Major sure blew zhat one."

We all whipped our heads around to the source of the noise, and saw what appeared to be a young boy in a Nazi uniform standing casually in the doorway. What startled me most about this was that he seemed to have cat ears on the top of his head, which twitched when he smiled.

"Is he…" I said to myself, "a neko?" I had heard about those imaginary cat-like humanoid creatures from Yumi's manga and anime before, but I didn't think one actually existed. But I had no time to think of that, because Pip and the female guard for Maxwell both whipped out their guns and pointed them at the neko, who immediately held up his hands in a mock surrender.

"Hold zhere," he said, "I'm just a messenger. I'm not here to fight anyvone."

"Explain this," Integra said to Walter.

"My deepest apologies, sir," the butler replied. "I don't know how he got past security."

The neko proceeded to the table and placed a small television screen onto the table. "Zhey are useless against me," he said proudly. "I am everyvhere and novhere."

_Like Schrödinger's cat?_ I said to myself. As he said this, he looked at Seras and politely bowed his head. "Guten tag," he said. Seras, surprised at first, bowed back. "Guten tag," she replied, at which the boy smiled and turned to the table.

"To ze gathered representatives of ze Vatican and Great Britain: my commanding officer, ze glorious Major, has a message for all of you. Please attend carefully."

He pushed a button on a remote control, but nothing happened. Upon seeing this, he pushed the same button repeatedly, getting annoyed when still nothing appeared on the screen. However, I could hear faint voices coming from the machine.

"Vhat's going on?" a high pitched voice in a thick German accent said. "Vhere's ze picture? Varrant Officer Schrödinger, ze screen is not vorking!" Suddenly, the screen crackled to life, projecting an image onto it. "Ah, zhere," the voice said again. "Zat's good."

The image showed a short, rather plump man seemingly in his late forties with a small combed mop of blond hair, a white uniform, and large glasses with a wide grin on his face.

"Major," the boy who I assumed was the one the man called Schrödinger said, "it seems you really have your hands full."

"No everyzhing ist going quite vell. It's as if a great weight hast lifted from my shoulders."

"Hello, Major," I heard Alucard say from behind.

"Alucard!" the man who I realized was the Major cheered. "I'm so happy to see you again. It's really been far too long. And I see you over zhere, mein captain!"

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"I received a personal notice from Herr Fromm about your activities, Herr Jeremy Belpois, and I assure you zhat your powers, vhile impressive, vill be useless against my elite forces."

"He's right, you know," Schrödinger added, smiling not unlike the Cheshire Cat. Seras, Walter, and Pip looked at me, unsure of what the Major referred to, but I knew very well.

"What is it you want?" Integra lashed out.

"Ah, finally!" the Major exclaimed. "The Fraulein herself! Sir Integra Hellsing. It's a pleasure to meet you," he bowed.

"What's the purpose of this?" she asked again. "What are you trying to accomplish? Answer me!"

"Zhe purpose?" the Major chuckled. "Vhat a silly question, mein Fraulein." He began to chuckle and mumble at the same time, like a madman.

"To put it in zhe most simple possible terms, Fraulein," he continued. "our purpose is zhe total opposite of purpose," the screen showed a terrified looking man with a sign around his neck that read "Zum Henker Defätist!"

_The hangman defeatist? No, a defeatist for the hangman._ I thought to myself. I learned German from school, but I learned more from Ulrich's dad.

"You should be aware, Fraulein, zhat zhere are some people in this world, certain irredeemable louts, for whom zhe means do not require an end. I speak, of course, of myself." He snapped his fingers, and six ghouls dove upon, and feasted viciously, on the terrified, whimpering man. I heard someone from off the camera said, "Be sure to eat it all. If it turns into a ghoul, I will not be happy." Sir Integra seemed hardened by the images, though Seras and Pip were both shocked and disturbed. I, like everyone else, looked like I was going to vomit.

"Oh wow, I didn't zhink your decision would be zhat harsh, Sir." The boy turned smiling to the screen, with his hands folded behind his head.

"You're insane." Maxwell said. "All of you." For once, I agreed with that stubborn self-centered fool of a bishop.

"Did I just hear someone from Iscariot questioning my sanity?" the Major asked, somewhat amused, "Zhen let me ask you zhis: If your _God_ would allow my madness to flourish across zhe globe…

zhen vouldn't it seem to you zhat any god like zhat vould be just as mad as I?"

Maxwell and I tensed furiously. _Who the hell does this guy think he is?_ I thought to myself.

"Ve are the finest of zhe Third Reicht!" he continued, "Do you have any idea how many people ve've killed? I'm insane? Vhat foolishness. You didn't have any afflictions 50 years ago. But never mind zhat. Try to stop me zhen, you self proclaimed normal people. But, fortunately, Iscariot is not my true enemy. My true enemy is Britain. Zhe Hellsing. Vell, really, its zhat man laughing in the corner back zhere."

We all turned to see Alucard hunched over in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. I was confused, but he then stepped forward and a pentagram on his glove glowed a bright red.

"A declaration of war! Exellent! I can't wait to destroy you again!" Alucard shouted joyfully.

"No matter vhat you do, ve vill never give up," the Major said. "Ve vill reverse zhis particular situation as many times as ve must."

"Alucard, Seras, Jeremy," Integra said. "Kill it."

Alucard immediately turned his gun to the boy, stuck it in his mouth, and fired, blowing the inside of his head everywhere. I shuddered a bit, but I composed myself. I could see his fingers were still twitching. "Gross," I said aloud.

"Fine. Shoot zhe messenger, if zhis is vhat you've come to." The major then saluted in the Nazi stlye. "Auf Wiedersehen, mein Fraulein. I look forward to meeting you across zhe battlefield." Instantly, the screen was blown right off the table by Seras shooting her huge rifle. Suddenly, everyone in the room gasped. I looked where they were all staring and saw the fact that Schrödinger, along with any of his remains, had utterly vanished. The floor was totally spotless.

"Alucard," Her Majesty said after a while, "Sir Hellsing, and Lieutenant Belpois." Alucard smiled, Integra got up and turned around, and I saluted.

"Destroy them. You have your orders."

And with that, the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

**Wait until next time to find out what happens next when war begins anew!**

**PS, I got the transcript of the Major's speech from a quiz on Teenick's quiuzilla by 'wolvesxshadow', slightly fixed for my story. Here's the link, just copy _und_ paste! (haha, but i fixed it so I could put the text without FF screwing up.)**

**Update - 9/1/2012: I changed the year-span from 55 to 63, since this takes place in 2007, not 1999**

**Also, I'm not stealing, I just didn't want to go for hours trying to get the script down. In other words, I got lazy.**

www . quizilla . teenick stories/15753314/hellsing-vigillante-before-5-introduce-the-opposition

**-JeremyX signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the last chapter of my three-chapter Music break spree, but not the last chpater of this story!**

**Hellsing (C) 1999-2013 Kohta Hirano, FUNimaiton, TV Tokyo. NOT by me.**

**Code Lyoko (C) 2002-2013 MoonScoop, NOT me.**

* * *

Chapter III: Envoy of the Last Battalion

When I entered the royal meeting room, I had no idea of why Her Majesty would include me in a summons for the Hellsing Organization. As far as I knew, no one knew of my mission to England but the President and me. But when I exited the room following everyone else, I was confronted by one of the queen's suited guards.

"Her Majesty wishes to have a word with you, Lieutenant Belpois," he said firmly. "Please follow me."

I nodded, and the guard led me to the throne, at which I reverently dropped onto my right knee. "You summoned me, Your Majesty?"

"Indeed," she said. "I know you wonder of how I knew you were here when I sent the summons for Sir Hellsing and Alucard. I can assure you that I have no intention of spying on any foreign military operations for any reason except at times of war. However, I was contacted by President Keller who informed me of your mission here and how it ties into that airship crashing into the Channel a few months ago."

My eyes widened at this, since Her Majesty had mentioned to me of when I downed the _Herr Kobra Zeppelin II_ earlier back in the fall.

"I will pray for your safety, Lieutenant," she said. "Go, and may God be with you."

"And with you, Your Majesty," I said, rising and rejoining the Hellsing crew.

"So, what happened?" Seras asked as I joined up with her and the others. "You disappeared without a warning and Sir Integra was starting to wonder about sending someone out for you."

"Her Majesty called me for a word about…our secrets and to wish me luck in the battle."

"That sounds pretty important," she said, and turned to Integra. "Sir Integra, what do we do next?"

There was a long silence, but then she spoke up. "We go home and form a plan. That's all there is to it. You're free to join us, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir," I bowed, and followed them.

"I'll arrange your quarters in one of our spare rooms, Sir Belpois," Walter said.

"That sounds nice," I said. "Thank you, Walter."

The 'room' Walter had prepared for me was more lavish than anything I had seen in my entire life. It was at least 13 by 12 meters, and with some of the simplest yet most expensive looking furniture I had seen in a long time. The bed was easily three times as big as the bed back at Kadic Academy's campus. I managed to get some sleep, but was awoken by the sound of painful moaning from a few rooms down the hall. I slipped my shoes on, threw a large blue robe around my pajamas, grabbed a flashlight, and walked out the door slowly.

I walked down the hall, getting closer to the sound as it grew slightly louder with each step I took. Finally, I arrived in the kitchen doorway, and noticed something I did not expect. I saw a feast fit for the Queen herself on the grand table, which was lined with soups, salads, meats, and breads of all kinds. However, the most remarkable feature was the person at the head of the table and the source of the moaning: Seras Victoria. She was holding a spoon in her hand, which was shaking quite a lot, as if she was scared to taste the soup.

"Her body doesn't accept human food anymore," a voice came from behind me. "But she refuses to accept her new body and now she's on a hard-core reality trip."

I turned around to see Integra, with a lighted cigar in her mouth, looking both distressed and annoyed at the same time. She walked right past me and walked up to Seras, throwing a bag of medical blood on the table right next to her. Seras shoved the spoon into her mouth and nearly gagged. She spit the spoon out and she began coughing violently.

"It should hurt," Integra said coldly. "You're not human anymore, Seras, you're a vampire. Now you must eat like a vampire. Why do you refuse to drink blood that has been willfully given to you?"

"I… uh…" she stuttered. I could tell why she didn't want to drink it: she was scared that she would become a monster, lusting for blood, until she would attack humans without her being able to control her hunger. I then noticed Integra picking up a knife from the table, but before I could protest, she cut her finger with the knife and held it out to Seras.

"I cut my finger, Seras," she said. "Kiss it and make it better."

Seras' eyes turned a light red as she slowly moved towards Integra and sucked her gloved finger clean. Once she did, she slumped back into the chair.

"Better?" she asked.

"Uh…" Seras groaned, "Thank you?"

Integra nodded. "I hope to see you nourishing yourself properly in the future, Seras," she said as she walked away. "Now off to bed, both of you."

"Right," she said, noticing me as she passed through the door. "Jeremy? What are you doing here? Did you see all of that?" She blushed as she asked this, and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "I could tell your reasons for not drinking the blood. Trust me; I'm in a similar situation as you."

"Really?" she looked at me quizzically. "How's that?"

"Well," I started, "for about half a year, I've been sharing a body with a demonic artificial intelligence that I've been trying to destroy for three years."

"That sound rather complicated," she scratched her head in a sort of comic fashion, "but I guess we're sort of in the same boat, then."

"Maybe sometime I can show you what he's like," I said. "I have total control over him, you know."

"You do?" she looked surprised.

"It wasn't easy, though," I added. "XANA isn't someone to take lightly, that's for sure."

"XANA? Who's that?"

"He's the evil AI," I said. "He's been plaguing our lives for more than three years, but when I beat him, he sealed his soul, so to speak, inside of me."

"That's kind of creepy," she shuddered.

"Well, on that note," I said, glancing at my watch, "it's time for us to get back to bed. We'll need our rest."

"Right," she said turning and walking to her room. "Good night."

"Good night, Seras," I replied, waving as I closed the door to my room, climbed into my bed, and drifted back into sleep.

The next morning, we were all heading down to the headquarters of the British National Security Special Guidance Division for our appointment with Sir Shelby M. Penwood, Vice-Admiral of the British Navy and his army. I had inquired as to why the Navy would ask for help from Hellsing, but I had received no answer. As we approached the doors to the meeting room, the soldiers standing guard bowed and stood aside. I could also hear loud shouting noises form behind the doors.

"Has anyone heard anything from the aerial reconnaissance team?"

"Contact the Polden Naval Base! It's urgent that we get those surveillance photos!"

"What the bloody hell is going on out there? Someone give me an answer!"

Just then, Integra burst open the doors and all of the heated arguing died at once and everyone in the room turned to face us. I felt more than a little nervous at all of these military personnel staring at us like crazy people. Walter and I did a bow and Integra saluted.

"The Hellsing Organization, along with Lieutenant Jeremiah Belpois, has arrived on Her Majesty's private orders," she declared, and walked to one of the chairs. She then promptly sat down in it, and Walter took out a cigar from a case in his pocket, handed it to Integra, who stuck it between her teeth and lighted it. I walked up next to Walter and put on a straight face. I looked at the man at the head of the table, and thought he looked somewhat familiar. He unfolded his hands and raised his head.

"Thank you for joining us, Sir Integra," he said.

"Don't tell me you intend to seek help from that lot, Sir Penwood!" one of the men angrily shouted. "This is an issue of national security, not an occult game!"

"What's the situation?" she asked.

"Eighteen hours ago we lost contact with the carrier HMS Eagle," Penwood started, "and it's currently idling at 300 km away from Pollington. Surveillance cameras from one of our military satellites have provided these pictures three hours ago."

He produced three photos, which he slid across the table to Integra. One was of a helicopter approaching the carrier, another was of men on deck slaughtering other men, and the last was of a large red Swastika on the deck of the ship, presumably painted with the blood of those men.

"Millennium," I said.

"_Die Letztes Bataillon._" Integra added in German.

"What are you fools blathering about?" the admiral barked. "And who is this brat with you?"

"Lieutenant Jeremiah Marquis Belpois," I barked back, "216th order of the Royal Order of King St. Louis, Assistant General of the Police Nationalé, and here on orders from Her Majesty and President Jerome Keller." I narrowed my eyes. "And you've just walked into a hell of a worse war than you think, Admiral. Those men on that ship are of a group called Millennium. They are the Last Battalion, a group of Nazis that utilizes an army of vampires and reanimated Nazi soldiers in a war that will, in their plan, encompass the entire world."

Everyone gasped, but the admiral's face welled up with rage and bolted out of his chair.

"THIS IS ABSOLUTELY RIDICULOUS!" the admiral yelled at the top of his lungs, and he banged his fist on the table. "Vampires? Nazi remnants? This little joke has gone far enough! As if I will believe the word of some pathetic little brat like you, or any insane occult enthusiast! I'd sooner declare myself insane than listen to one more word from any of you lunatics!"

"That's enough, Admiral!" Penwood shouted. "Her Majesty has ordered that Hellsing and Lieutenant Belpois here take over the situation. Any attempt at resistance will be seen as treason against the crown."

The admiral looked like he was seething with anger, but at the mention of the word 'treason', he wisely held his tongue.

"Commander," Penwood said, "please explain the rest of the current situation to Hellsing." A man with long brick red hair and large thin glasses stepped forward with a file folder in hand.

"Recently, we have received new photos of the carrier, but we have not yet regained control or communications with the ship," he said. "Our attempts still persist, but with no results as of yet." He then placed another picture from the folder he held on top of the ones already presented. "However, new intel shows one person remains on deck, and beneath a parasol." Sure enough, in the photo of the Swastika, there was a slender figure, reclining on the deck, and under a large yellow parasol. I also saw a small alarm clock next to her, but I did not point it out.

"I have recently sent two SAS squadrons via helicopter to assess and resolve the situation," one of the generals replied.

"Order them to return at once and cancel the mission," Integra said almost instantly when he finished talking.

"What?"

Suddenly, a large crackling noise was heard and one of the men bolted out of his chair.

"Sir!" he shouted. "Both of the helicopters have been wiped out!"

"What?!" the admiral gasped. "Did the ship open fire?"

"No, it came from the deck!" the man responded. "Only a single musket shot!"

"What the hell?!"

Integra closed her eyes and got up from the chair. "Hellsing will take jurisdiction over this case and bring it to a speedy conclusion. Care to add anything, Sir Penwood?"

"No, sir," he said after a long time. "Good luck and good hunting, Sir Integra. Take heed, men. I officially hand over control of this operation to Hellsing and Lieutenant Belpois."

"Indeed," she grinned. She then turned and walked to the door. Water bowed, and I followed them out of the room. Before I left, I turned to the admiral.

"I'll be sure to inform Mr. President and Her Majesty about you, Admiral," I grinned.

He gasped in shock, and I quickly retreated, holding back a snicker. I quickly joined up with Integra and Walter, who were formulating a battle plan.

"We need to find a way to get Alucard onto that ship," Walter said. "We can't simply ignore that ship. It's not doing anything now, but it attacks anyone who gets close to it. They're trying to lure us in, strictly textbook. It's a literal moving fortress."

"Trying to move vampires across large bodies of water is problematic," Integra added. "They hinder our movements, and they hinder their own. How do we approach the army of ghouls on that ship?" She then noticed me and pointed at me. "Do you have any suggestions, Lieutenant?"

"Well, I don't think any battleship would work," I started, going through as many possible scenarios in my head as I could. "It would take far too long and there's no telling what they could do in that time. Any other smaller naval vessel we could try to send there would get blasted to pieces by a hailstorm of gunfire. Dropping from above is out of the question as well, since they have an anti-aircraft arsenal that could blow them to Kingdom Come. Even if we had diversionary functions, there are those 'magic bullets' to reckon with."

Suddenly, the shadows on the floor grew dark red, then I noticed a pentagram spin into the shadows, and a mass of dark red and swirling shadows grew out of the ground. I was slightly disturbed, but Integra and Walter looked not even mildly surprised. Seconds later, Alucard stepped out of the shadows and grinned.

"So what you're saying is," he started, "is that with the ship's weapons in place, along with those magic bullets, we need to find a way to get me onto the flight deck of that ship. Isn't that right?"

"It might be impossible," Integra said.

"Or maybe not," I thought out loud. "There is one aircraft that is capable of the specifications I have mentioned, but I think only one may exist."

Alucard grinned as I said this, and chuckled maniacally.

A triad of stealth fighter jets was flying towards the _Eagle_, and each fighter fired all of their missiles at the ship. However, all of them exploded helplessly several meters away from the ship, and a beam of light shot from the ship, and zigzagged through the night, slicing each jet to shreds. Integra, Walter, and I watched all of this from the control room of the Special Forces headquarters. I knew this was unavoidable as a decoy for Alucard's attack, but I felt ashamed that we had to send soldiers to their certain death. It felt like it was no better than killing them ourselves.

"How is this possible that we're getting this video feed?" one of the men asked me.

"I have an elite undetectable drone out there," I answered, "completely incapable of being sensed by human or machine. I had it made especially for this kind of purpose. It gets video, but unfortunately, not audio."

I then noticed the person on board the deck of the ship with the musket as the smoke cleared. It appeared to be a young woman with navy blue hair as long as her body, a darker blue suit, and small framed glasses. She danced about the deck, twirling her musket and singing something. My XANA reflexes kicked in, and I started watching her mouth movements and seeing what she was singing.

"Our rifles shall give us prey," I said. She was speaking in German, but I could translate it in my head thanks to XANA. "Away, let your horns be sounded. Our horns through the wood shall be sounded."

"What is it, Jeremy?" Walter asked.

"She's singing _Der Frieschültz_," I replied. "The Magic-Bullet Marksman, by Carl Maria von Weber."

"Interesting," Integra noted, "considering that's what she is, and that's how she'll end up."

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to her.

"See for yourself, Lieutenant," she said, pointing to the monitor.

I looked again, and found that the woman had collapsed onto the deck and was kneeling, propped up by her musket, and whimpering.

"He is coming," I said. "She's saying, 'he is coming. The madness is at hand.' Does she mean Alucard?"

"Yes and no," Integra said. "Keep watching and I'll explain."

I did, and saw the SR-17 stratospheric jet come nose diving at about Mach 2.8 from 85,000 kilometers above the ship straight at the ship. Suddenly, all of the ship's ammunition was being fired directly at the former recon jet, trying to blast it to smithereens. Even the woman was shooting at it with her musket, and a thick cloud of smoke erupted, obscuring the ship from vision. However, within sparse seconds, a fiery arrow came down from above and crashed into the ship, sending the whole thing up in roaring flames.

"What the hell was that?" the Admiral asked.

"That would be our win," Integra answered. "An absolute one-sided massacre." She then turned to me. "Jeremy, do you know how the play ends?"

"Play?" I asked, before remembering her earlier comment. "Oh, you mean _Der Frieschültz_. Uh, no, I don't. How does it end?"

"Near the end," she replied, "Caspar is taken to Hell by the demon king Zamiel, who helped him create the magic bullets. Caspar's corpse is then thrown into the Wolf's Glen where it will be devoured by said wolves. Now Zamiel has appeared before Caspar and he, or rather, she will meet the same fate."

My eyes widened as she said this, and I turned back to the monitor. Sure enough, through the fire and flames, Alucard stepped through and walked up to the woman. She gripped her musket and her face was filled with pure fear.

"If thou presume to walk with the dead, thou will be judged to join with their ranks." I saw him say. "What will you do now, Rip van Winkle?"

"Rip van Winkle?" I said aloud.

"Who?" Walter asked me.

"That's her name," I said, turning to Walter and pointing to the screen. "Alucard just said, 'what will you do now, Rip van Winkle?'"

I looked back at the screen. Just then, her men fired at Alucard, ripping him to pieces. In the calamity, Rip ran for cover, and then a tremendous explosion from one of the men's rocket launcher obscured Alucard from view. I saw them all give a cheer and thrust their arms in the air in victory. However, the cloud of dust soon turned into a cloud of dark red mist, and when the mist cleared, I saw a towering behemoth with twelve arms, each one grasping at the moon, which had now turned a bright shade of red.

In an instant, all of the men were completely destroyed by the phantasms and demonic energy that flowed from Alucard's transformed body. After that, Alucard resumed his normal form and walked over to where Rip was shaking in a corner of the ship, quivering in pure fear. But just then, she took her glasses off, wiper her face, and put her glasses on, showing a new expression of fury. She then aimed her musket at Alucard, shooting a sizeable hole in his face. The bullet then swerved and zoomed around in the air, and tore open more and more holes in Alucard's body. Again and again, the magic bullet pierced the vampire's flesh, blood gushing out from each wound like a fountain.

Just then, the shooting stopped, and I noticed something that nearly made my heart stop. Alucard stood at the edge of the ship with Rip's bullet between his teeth. He said something, and it shattered when he clamped his jaws shut. Rip screamed and Alucard gave a strong punch to her jaw, thrusting her onto the deck and making her drop her musket. Alucard then picked it up and walked over to Rip. He grabbed her by the neck with his other hand, and with the hand that held the musket, he pointed the bayonet on it at Rip's chest, and then thrust the whole musket through Rip's heart with one swift motion.

Blood streamed onto the musket, and burst from Rip's mouth, and Alucard licked it all off of the ground and from her musket. As he finished, he breathed on Rip, and then clamped his mouth firmly on her neck, draining her of the rest of her blood. After a sickening two minutes of watching all of this, he dropped Rip's body to the ground, and grinned maniacally, and laughed apparently very loudly and uproariously.

"Dear God," I said to myself, clutching my heart.

"What you see, Lieutenant," Integra said, "is just a small piece of the true power of Alucard."

"A taste?" I gasped.

"That is the power Hellsing possesses," she said. "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen."

"Amen," Walter added.

"Amen," I added, still nervous about this vampire and monster business.

"But what happens when you use impure beings to fight impure beings?" I thought to myself.

* * *

**As I have a lack of miagination for this fic (and that I have too many unfinished ones to work on at once), this is going on a hiatus until I finish one (or two) stories I have written and have not finished. That's why this chapter is so long compared to the others. Sorry to all who are liking and following this, but I'll do the very best I can to finish my other stories so that I can get on this again!**

**-JeremyX signing off!**


End file.
